1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and especially to headwear in the form of moisture absorbing bands for inhibiting the flow of perspiration from a user's forehead.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It has been known for a long time to use absorbent material wrapped around one's head to absorb perspiration during vigorous physical exercise. During certain forms of exercise, especially jogging, one finds it desirable to have additional areas of storage on one's body which can be used for storing items such as paper money which should be kept in a clean, dry condition.
Examples of known headband-type devices include that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,854, issued Nov. 7, 1922 to Stall. The Stall device comprises an elongated absorbent pad adapted to conform closely to the forehead. A flexible casing encloses the pad and has a portion formed of absorbent material that contacts with the wearer's forehead. The pad and casing constitute a front section adapted to contact throughout the area of its inner face with the forehead. U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,919, issued Jan. 8, 1919 to Knepper, shows a perspiration pad which comprises a flexible body composed of an absorbent filler enclosed in a gauze cover. The cover is wrapped around the filler with its longitudinal ends overlapped and its ends folded back along the sides of the body. A pair of spring clips are attachably clamped on the ends of the pad body and an elastic strap is stretched between the spring clips to hold the pad against the user's head. U.S. Pat. No. 1,897.146, issued Feb. 14, 1933 to Richardson, shows a headband which comprises a single strip of elastic material having an elongated straight middle portion and two curved end portions. The extremities of the curved portions are reduced to form tabs with a male member of a snap fastener on one tab and a female member of the snap fastener being disposed on the other tab.